herofandomcom-20200223-history
Saga (Niko
Saga is the daughter of the Leader and an unknown female reindeer, one of Niko's best friends and a supporting character in the 2008 film Niko & the Way to the Stars and it's 2012 sequel Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure. She is a young reindeer calf who lives in a reindeer herd, that is led by her father. She is best friends with one of the herd's other calves Niko and is the only one who supports his dream to fly like his father, one of Santa's Flying Forces. ''Niko & the Way to the Stars'' Saga is first seen discussing with Niko to leave Home Valley and go to Antler Hill, so Niko can practice flying without being teased by the other reindeer children. However, Saga's father, the herd's Leader forbids them to go there as wolves are there. However as soon as the Leader leaves, Saga and Niko agree to meet at Antler Hill the next day. The two meet at Antler Hill, but spot two wolves named Smiley and Specs and run back to the herd with Smiley in pursuit. Saga and Niko go to the Leader and Niko's mother Oona and Grandpa to warn them about the wolves, just as Smiley appears. Saga and the rest of the herd flee Home Valley whilst the Leader battles Smiley. The Leader is successful in defeating Smiley, but is wounded in the process. Saga is seen later that night lying next to her father as Grandpa scolds Niko for leading Smiley to the herd. Saga and the herd later travel through a snowstorm to find a new home, where the Leader forbids her to continue playing with Niko as next time, he might bring death to them. Saga learns that Niko is not with the herd (as he had ran away to find his father after overhearing the herd criticising him) and watches as Julius says that he will look for him. Saga is next seen near the end of the film, where she listens to Julius telling the herd that Niko is with the Flying Forces, with Saga being the only one to believe him as her father and the rest of the herd are angry at Julius for not bringing Niko back. Just then, Niko flies down to the herd with the Flying Forces, where Saga witnesses Niko turn down an offer by his father Prancer to join the Flying Forces to remain in the herd. Saga then gives Niko a kiss on the cheek and goes with the herd to a new home. Gallery imagetfbcnikosaga.jpeg|Saga and Niko imagetfbcnstlrbrg.jpeg|Saga with her father The Leader, Niko, Julius, and Reindeer Boy and Girl imagetfbclbbtacansjj.jpeg|Saga with Niko, Jonni and Julius Trivia *Saga is similar to Zoey **Both are reindeer **Both are best friends with the protagonist (Niko and Rudolph **Both also have feelings for the protagonist (though in Saga's case, it is said on the film's website, that when Niko matures, he might realise his feelings for Saga). *Saga is also similar to Clarice **Both are reindeer **Both are best friends with the protagonist (Niko and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer). **Both their fathers at one point forbid them to be with the protagonist but later changed their mind. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Pure Good Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kids Category:Female